


Dream it possible

by StrangerBlood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerBlood/pseuds/StrangerBlood
Summary: Correr porque tu vida depende de eso no era una de las cosas que Stiles había pronosticado para esa noche pero no eran tan diferente a como era su vida cotidiana ¿O sí? Quizá no lo era pero había algo que lo hacía diferente esta vez.-Te encontré-murmuró casi en su espalda.Si antes Stiles había tenido miedo, ahora simplemente estaba aterrado.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Prólogo.

_**Iba a morir.** _

Quizá no era el mejor pensamiento de todos pero el más real que tenía desde que había vuelto en si en medio del bosque; no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando -y aunque se lo explicaran quizá jamás lo entendería- El problema ni siquiera era escapar -Estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, quizá desde siempre-el problema era una mucho peor que ese.

_**Estaba herido.** _

Ya ni siquiera sabía cuanta sangre había estado perdiendo desde que quedo inconsciente hasta el momento pero sabía que era demasiada para su propia seguridad, podía sentir la fatiga en sus extremidades, como su mente se alentaba a ratos -como si hubiera tomado una buena dosis de Adderall- y eso era malo, no podía simplemente pedirle al monstruo de turno que lo esperara un poco en lo que terminaba de desangrarse o llegaban a ayudarle -lo que pasara primero-

Este no era cualquier criatura -a veces odiaba su propia suerte- Quizá sería la primera -y única vez, esperaba con la vida- que iba a toparse con él, un hombre que fue lobo en algún momento y ahora no era más que un cascarón que buscaba el poder que tenían las chispas "Era mágico" -según las propias palabras de él- 

Si las cosas fueran diferentes quizá hubiera intentado dialogar con él para que ambos llegaran a un punto muerto en que salieran ganando ambos pero no había sido así, le habían acorralado en cuanto se había alejado de la manada de camino al claro -quería practicar algunas cosas y necesitaba estar lo más alejado de los lobos que fuera posible- ahora y no estaba tan seguro de que eso hubiera sido una buena idea. Podía sentir en el fondo de su cabeza la voz de Derek gruñendo porque tenía que salvar su culo de nuevo -Como si ocurriera muy a menudo-

Dobló en un árbol y se afirmó su costado con un poco más de fuerza, sentía que su sangre se escapaba de entre sus dedos y no estaba seguro de cuanto más podría resistir con lo mismo, necesitaba alejarse de allí lo más que podía, ya se había alejado mucho de la reserva -mucho más de lo que le gustaría- por lo que aunque quisiera llamar a alguno de sus amigos estos ni siquiera tendrían oportunidad de escucharle ¿Por qué siempre los locos le seguían?

-Ya te encontré-

La voz sonó demasiado cerca para su gusto, abrió los ojos -que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había cerrado en primer lugar- y observó al frente, como un par de ojos -que quizá en algún momento fueron del amarillo más hermoso y brillante- le devolvían la vista como un caparazón vacío, esto le iba a doler mañana.

" _Si alguien me escucha, quiero que sepan que los odio_ "

No eran palabras sinceras, simplemente su sarcasmo haciendo de la suyas hasta el último, con resignación cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, iba a aceptar su destino como a uno; lo siente que sintió fueron un par de colmillos contra su hombro y todo se volvió negro.


	2. Dream it possible (Part a)

Quizá lo que más llamaba la atención de él era el simple hecho de que era humano -Mucho menos de lo que algunos creían- un humano que corría con lobos, que pertenecía a una manada, un humano al cual un par de hombres lobos eran capaces de confiarle la vida.

Nadie sabía como es que él llegó a ser parte de la manada en primer lugar, corrían historias, corrían rumores -algunos más viejos que otros- de como había sucedido todo esto, de como las cosas habían dado a su favor; algunos especulaban que era el juguete de la manada, que simplemente era la parte débil de todos ellos hecha persona y de la que no se querían deshacer para no sucumbir por completo a su lado animal -que equivocados estaban-

Puede que Stiles fuera humano -quizá más que todos lo que lo juzgaban- pero no había sido todo tan fácil ni había tenido una historia bonita tras ello, sus manos estaban manchadas -la sangre de muchos corría por ellas- y también cargaba con un peso, uno como todo aquel que conociera aquella parte del mundo.

Ahora -si bien no había cambiado mucho- las manadas que conocían a Stiles tenían que aceptar que tenía el coraje y el valor para permanecer en su manda, para ser un humano que corriera con lobos, un humano que pudiera domar a las bestias y hacerse uno con ellas. Stiles era _**ese**_ humano.

Podría ser esa la razón del porque algunas criaturas iban contra él, querían destruir lo que muchos estaban viendo como una nueva era, querían hacerse con el y acomodarlo a su antojo, querían que sintiera la desesperación de lo que era estar frente a un verdadero lobo o a un verdadero ser sobrenatural, contra alguien que no pudiera vencer. Qué equivocados estaba.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

El primer respiro que hizo de forma consciente le dolió hasta el último de sus cabellos, no sabía en donde estaba -asumía que el bosque por la cantidad de ramas pequeñas y algunas pocas piedras que se estaba enterrando en el abdomen- tampoco sabía que había pasado ¿Acaso no había muerto? Se suponía que con lo que había pasado el no debería estar en pie de nuevo, mucho menos respirando ¿Cómo...?

Abrió de a poco los ojos, primero acostumbrándose a la claridad y observó con algo de fascinación y miedo que se encontraba en el bosque frente al Nemeton ¿Por qué ese maldito árbol siempre estaba cuando menos uno lo necesitaba? Era el la razón del porque muchas especies sobrenaturales habitaran Beacon Hills después de todo.

Con cuidado se alzó ligeramente en su lugar para mirar realmente en que condiciones estaba todo, no recordaba nada luego de... instintivamente llevó una de sus manos al cuello e hizo una mueca cuando sintió la marca de una mordida en este aunque no se sentía diferente -no era diferente- no entendía que mierda estaba pasando pero no le iba a gustar cuando lo descubriera.

Juntando todo el aire que pudo se irguió lo suficiente para sentarse sobre su trasero y observar con mejor atención el lugar, se veía como una batalla campal hubiera pasado allí; cerró sus ojos y llevó una mano al piso para ver el daño. Quizá no era tanto como había imaginado pero su chispa se sentía agotado, podía ocupar un poco si lo llegaba a necesitar pero nada más, no iba a poder salir de una siguiente.

Abrió los ojos para darse el impulso necesario, necesitaba levantarse y volver a casa cuanto antes, no sabía si había acabado con ese lobo -aunque por lo desastroso del lugar asumía que si- y no quería ni siquiera imaginar que iba a pasar si esto cambiaba de parecer ¿Por qué las cosas eran así?

Logró dar un par de pasos antes de que sus piernas flaquearan y le mandaran de lleno al piso ¿Por qué no estaban sus amigos cuando más los necesitaba?

-Maldición-logró darse la vuelta para quedar sobre su espalda, esta vez iba a desmayarse y no sabía si iba a tener la misma suerte de despertar en un lugar aunque peligroso, era conocido-Maldición-repitió girando ligeramente la cabeza hacia el ruido lejano de unas pisadas que venían hacia él, ni siquiera alcanzó a ver quien era cuando todo se comenzó a volver negro, esto se estaba haciendo una muy mala costumbre.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Scott rugió en cuanto llegó al bosque, podía sentir la esencia de Stiles por todo él, podía sentir -sin siquiera haber estado allí anoche-que tuvo que pelear por su vida, si tan solo hubieran visto lo que aquella maldita cosa quiso hacer con ellos no hubieran dejado jamás que los separara ¿Cómo fueron tan estupidos?

Cuando menos lo pensó, había perdido a Stiles de vista y no lo había logrado ubicar ni siquiera rugiendo su ubicación en más de una oportunidad, no podía entender como es que se había escabullido tan bien entre el bosque pero no pudo dar con él en cuanto lograron acabar con el ser sobrenatural de turno.

Ajusto su vista por el bosque y terminó por cerrar los ojos -concentrándose en los sonidos que el bosque pudiera entregarle- No podía sentir el corazón de Stiles por el bosque y no podía sentir su esencia por ningún lado, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra y lo peor de todo es que no sabía que iba a hacer, no podía perder a su amigo, no iba a dejar que nadie se lo arrebatara así tuviera que correr toda la vida para encontrarlo.

-Maldición Stiles-abrió los ojos de nuevo aunque esta vez eran completamente rojos-¿Dónde estás?-

Sintió el hilo de Stiles jalar en dirección contraria a iba a correr y simplemente lo siguió, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de encontrarlo -no después de no tener nada con que trabajar- iba a encontrarlo y lo iba a encerrar en la casona como había dicho Derek, no estaban dejando que volviera a salir de misión, así como nunca jamás.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

La siguiente vez que Stiles abrió los ojos se encontraba en la clínica ¿Quién le había encontrado? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que eso fuera realidad, quizá había perdido demasiada sangre y estaba alucinando o quizá si se había muerto y su purgatorio personal era estar en la clínica por los siglos de los siglos, igual quizá no era tan malo.

-Hay formas más fáciles de atrapar a lo que alguna vez fue un Alpha Stiles-

Giró ligeramente la cabeza -le dolía demasiado para moverse rápido- y entrecerró los ojos cuando la luz le dio de lleno en estos ¿Acaso sus amigos no conocían las cortinas o algo que hiciera la pieza más oscura? Eran unos chuchos de mala clase.

-¿Lo siento?-Ni siquiera se estaba disculpando, no entendía la mitad de las cosas y la otra mitad no las sentía completamente cómodas.

-Nos diste un gran susto cuando no logramos encontrarte anoche Stiles-

Esta vez si pudo reconocer a la persona, era Scott ¿Acaso el le había encontrado? Con algo de esfuerzo volvió la vista a la primera persona que había hablado y alzó ligeramente las cejas, era obvio que Deaton iba hacer algo como eso, después de todo era su maestro.

-Quise correr-informó-de hecho corrí, solo quería que parara de una vez ¿Qué paso con el Alpha?-intentó enderezarse pero el solo hecho de levantarse de la camilla le produjo mareos, no iba a levantarse de allí por un tiempo.

-Pensamos que lo sabrías tú-habló una tercera voz y esta vez la reconoció sin siquiera mirarla, era su cuñada favorita-En cuanto Scott te encontró mando su ubicación con nosotros y lo que vimos fue solo algunos huesos que probablemente pertenecieron a algún Alpha-se encogió de hombros-Deaton dice que es algo de tu chispa pero no lo sé-

-Estabas en el bosque-dijo Scott cuando miró la cara confundida de Stiles-inconsciente y con una gran marca sobre uno de tus hombros, también tenías una profunda herida en el abdomen, mi madre vino pero dijo que en cuanto despertaras lo mejor sería que fueras directo al hospital, ella prefiere tratarte allá con algunos antibióticos-suspiró-estabas cerca del Nemeton y del Alpha solo encontramos sus restos, al parecer diste una gran pelea-

Stiles se llevó una mano a los ojos y negó ante eso, el no recordaba para nada eso, solo recordaba que le había marcado antes de caer inconsciente...

-Él...-se sentó de golpe en la camilla mientras llevaba una mano a su cuello, podía sentir las gasas de Melissa tapando la herida pero eso no significara que no había la posibilidad...después de todo era un Alpha.

-No-Esta vez fue Deaton-no ocurrió el cambio, no sabemos porque pero lo único que hizo fue hacer poderosa tu chispa, tanto que tuviste el control del bosque por completo, además de la ayuda del Nemeton, lo mataste bajo tus propias reglas, aún eres humano, queremos saber hasta donde pero por las pruebas que hicimos contigo mientras estabas inconsciente nada ha cambiado, solo habría que esperar, pero lo dudo mucho, nadie puede ser una chispa y un lobo al mismo tiempo-

Mordiendo el interior de su mejilla asintió a sus palabras lo mejor que pudo, no podía estar seguro de que era completamente humano y si no lo era -esperaba seguirlo siendo, le gustaba serlo- iba a encontrar la forma de que su amigo fuera Scott, no había otro que quisiera más que él.

-¿Derek...?-preguntó recién al ver que entre las personas que había en la clínica este no se encontraba.

-Cora se lo llevó a una reunión de emergencia para saber que iba a pasar contigo, no lo tomes a mal, me caes bien cachorro pero necesitamos estar preparados ante cualquier cambio que te ocurra o que no ocurra, eventualmente solo es para asegurarnos que sigues siendo tú-

-¿Él...?-Ni siquiera podía creer que Derek no creyera que era humano, el lo seguía siendo por Dios.

-Estuvo contigo hasta hace una hora atrás, te buscamos toda la noche Stiles, Laura tiene razón, necesitamos una reunión de manada solo para saber que vamos a hacer, no estamos sacando bajo ninguna circunstancia, simplemente queremos estar seguros de que podremos cruzar ese puente cuando lo hagamos-

-Si es que lo hacemos, recuerda que demoraste días en que se te notara que eras un lobo-

-Eres Stiles-le dijo Laura para sentarse a su lado-No importa si eres o no uno de nosotros, te querremos-le acarició el cabello-Además mi hermano estaba más preocupado por saber si ibas a despertar ahora o no, que por si realmente cambiaste-acercó su nariz al cuello de Stiles y negó para alejarse-sigues oliendo a Stiles para mi-

-¿Y eso es bueno?-preguntó a nadie en particular para verlos cerrar los ojos y negar, iba a ser probablemente la transición más larga jamás existida.


	3. Dream it possible (Part B)

Derek no estaba seguro de que haber dejado solo a Stiles era la mejor opción de todas -no cuando están sin saber si cambio o no- pudo simplemente haberse negado a Cora y haberse quedado al lado de Stiles como había previsto en cuanto lo vio en la camilla de la clínica pero la verdad es que en parte estaba agradecido de que lo hubieran sacado de allí, no podía entender muchas cosas -quizá su vida completa- pero había algo que le olía raro de todo esto.

¿Por qué ese Alpha perseguía a Stiles con tantas ganas? Puede que fuera una chispa -una realmente rara la verdad, la mayoría de las manadas a las que había conocido solo tenían emisarios, pero jamás una chispa- quizá era eso y quizá que era humano -tanto como ser una chispa te lo permite- Puede que si mirara en retrospectiva no era nada raro, pero un humano -cuando lo era completamente- corriendo con lobos, eso si era realmente raro, en su manada -antes del incendio- habían algunos humanos pero ellos por lo general se quedaban en la casa para cuidar de los cachorros o curar a los heridos.

Existían historias sobre como Stiles se había hecho en la manada -algunas un tanto descabelladas- pero ningún se acercaba tanto a la original por lo que a ellos no les importaba realmente, tener a un humano que era capaz de correr con ellos, de que era capaz de defenderse como cualquiera, no importaba para ellos y estaba bien para él.

Soltó un suspiro cuando la reunión al fin termino, no entendía porque simplemente no podían esperar a que Stiles se mostrara, no es que creyera que realmente había cambiado pero nadie conocía realmente lo que podía estar pasando -Stiles era realmente Stiles... no había más-

-Se que estas estresado-se aventuró a decirle Cora por uno de sus costados-es solo, necesitamos saber que pasara en caso de que el cambie-

-Es Stiles-le dijo-y jamás hicimos esto por ningún otro miembro de la manda, lo sabes, ni siquiera cuando eramos pequeños pasaban estas cosas-

-Los otros miembros no fueron una chispa antes-

-¿Estás diciendo que Stiles es peligroso porque fue una chispa antes del mordisco? Ni siquiera sabemos realmente si cambiara o no, jamás hemos sabido de un lobo que muerda a alguien y este lo mate antes de siquiera saber si el cambio se había hecho o no-

-Lo se ¿Vale? ¿Crees que me gusta toda esta mierda? Solo quiero saber que podemos hacer en caso de que algo ocurra, no me imagino que Stiles pueda ser capaz de perder el control pero lo hizo con el Alpha anoche, fue capaz de matarlo y ni siquiera nos alerto a nosotros-negó y se sentó a su lado-temo más por lo que pueda hacerse que por lo que nos pueda hacer a nosotros-

Derek mordió el interior de su mejilla, podía ver a su manada reunida y asentir a las palabras de Cora, el también tenía miedo de esto ¿Vale? no quería que Stiles cambiara pero si lo hacía al menos tenía una manada detrás de él por lo que no estaba realmente preocupado por eso.

-Y...-

Pasó sin que siquiera lo intentara, en un momento estaba por decir que estaba de acuerdo y al siguiente estaba sobre sus cuatro extremidades en el piso de la sala intentando que su cabeza no diera tantas vueltas; el cambio ni siquiera fue de su parte -simplemente sucedió- en un momento estaba como humano agarrando su cabeza mientras escuchaba a su manada llamarle con preocupación y al siguiente estaba convertido en un lobo mientras miraba a todos lados intentando entender porque había cambiado.

La última vez que el había perdido el control había sido hace mucho tiempo atrás, por lo que sentirse un animal -en todo sentido de la palabra- sin poder cambiar de nuevo era raro y frustrante.

-¿Derek?-giró ligeramente la cabeza en dirección a Lydia y solo asintió lo mejor que pudo como lobo-¿Sabes lo que paso?-

Ladró dos veces y se recostó en el piso ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

Cora miró a su hermano y luego a Lydia, quizá necesitaban a Deaton aquí, no entendía bien -y eso que ella era una nacida como su hermano- quizá un duidra haría mejor todo.

-Quizá...-miró a sus compañeros-podríamos llamar a Deaton.

Derek puso los ojos en blanco, no era posible que cambiara así, el no había querido hacerlo, solo quería ir con Stiles, él era su prioridad aunque ahora no sabía realmente como ayudar, solo quería cambiar, averiguar que mierda estaba pasando y que todo volviera a la normalidad a la que se estaba acostumbrando.

Soltó un suspiro en cuanto escucho a todos abogar por llamar a Deaton y que esto no era algo normal y luego ya simplemente perdió el hilo, no les estaba prestando real atención la verdad, solo quería ir con Stiles y si antes le hubiera costado haber llegado con él, ahora era imposible siquiera alejarse un poco de su manada.

-Derek, nos vamos con Deaton, hemos hablado con Laura y dijo que no iban a dejar a Stiles salir todavía de la clínica y que era mejor que te fueras con nosotros-

Abrió los ojos para mirar al que alguna vez fue su beta y asintió levemente levantándose del piso, iría a la clínica corriendo si es que era necesario -siempre y cuando Stiles estuviera allí-

-No estamos cogiendo el Camaro-advirtió Cora-se lo he dejado a Laura para que ella viniera con Stiles para acá asique nos iremos en mi auto-

Jackson se rio, el auto de Cora era espacioso pero no lo suficiente para todos ellos, quizá algunos podrían ir en el auto de Lydia y quizá llegarían todos al mismo tiempo.

-Podemos dividirnos-alcanzó a escuchar a Jackson decir-tú vete con Boyd y Erica, nosotros nos llevamos a Isaac-

Derek solo negó, una vez fuera sus orejas se movieron en dirección al bosque, podía escuchar un potente ruido que le llamaba; miró hacia atrás en busca de que alguno de ellos lo hubiera escuchado pero no lo parecía, quizá si daba un vistazo... El ruido de hizo más fuerte y le hizo retroceder un par de pasos en lo que sus ojos cambiaban en contra de su voluntad a azules, era momento de correr al bosque.

-Derek-le llamó Cora viendo a su hermano correr lejos-¡Derek!-le gritó comenzando a seguirle, aunque le perdió el rastro pocos metros lejos del Loft.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Laura volvió a intentarlo una última vez cuando vio el auto de su hermana llegar, habían perdido solo un segundo de vista a Stiles y este había desaparecido del lugar como si jamás hubiera estado allí desde el comienzo, su olor apenas y se sentía.

-Dime que traes a Derek-dijo en cuanto vio a su hermana bajar.

-Salió del Loft corriendo, lo perdí pocos metros lejos de allí ¿Dónde está Stiles?-

-No lo sabemos-hizo mueca-Con Scott nos dimos la vuelta, solo un momento, ni siquiera dejamos el cuarto y ya no estaba-hizo mueca-cuando Derek se entere va a querer hacer rodar nuestras cabezas-Lo dijo medio en broma, medio en serio.

Scott hizo brillar sus ojos antes de cerrarlos y comenzar a olfatear el aire, iba a encontrar a Stiles, no sabía realmente lo que estaba pasando pero esto no era algo que vieran a menudo -mucho menos después de un mordisco- temía por Stiles y ahora temía por Derek, eran manada y necesitaba saber que estaban bien.

-Vamos a dividirnos-dijo luego de un tiempo, no había rastro alguno del olor de su mejor amigo-Podemos ir de a dos, somos 8 y podemos abarcar mucho más espacio, necesitamos encontrarlos, quien lo haga mande su ubicación, el resto irá de inmediato-

Isaac asintió pasando a su lado, era momento de separarse, no iban a lograr nada si seguían allí de pie mirándose entre ellos.

-Vamos-le dijo-es momento de movernos.

El resto de la manada solo asintió, quería creer que nada malo había pasado.

*******************

Derek parpadeo un par de veces antes de que todos volviera a la normalidad, aún tenía ese pitido en los oídos que le impedía siquiera escuchar su corazón pero por alguna razón estaba tranquilo, no podía entender realmente que estaba pasando -ni siquiera sabía como había llegado al claro- simplemente sabía que aun no había cambiado y que le dolía todo -como si hubiera estado en una batalla recientemente.

Se giró como pudo sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas, el ambiente apestaba a magia y a Stiles ¿Acaso lo había cogido también? Intento levantarse de su lugar y lo logró luego del tercer intento -Se sentía demasiado mareado- No reconocía el lugar -apenas y reconocía que era él la verdad- por lo que simplemente se guío por su nariz, necesitaba encontrar a Stiles antes de que algo malo pasara, no podía ser que las cosas acabaran así, tenía que...

Dejó escapar un jadeo en cuanto vio la figura de Stiles inconsciente a pocos metros de distancia, no iba a esperar por saber si podía acercarse o no, simplemente corrió tanto como su cuerpo le dio acercándose a Stiles casi cayendo sobre este cuando no logro parar a tiempo, olfateo a este con cuidado y agradeció internamente que no apestara a nada más que a él, era realmente agradable saber que no había cambiado, necesitaba encontrar a su manada y darles a entender que estaban bien.

Dispuesto a mandar su ubicación se giró lo suficiente para sentir como algo -lo que proceso después era una bala- le perforaba uno de los brazos mandándolo al piso junto a Stiles, quería saber que estaba pasando pero lo último que vio fue una figura que espero no reconocer jamás en la vida antes de que todo se volviera negro.

-Es grato volver a verte después de tanto tiempo Derek...-


End file.
